


A Christmas in snowdin

by Akuix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Undertale Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuix/pseuds/Akuix
Summary: Sans and Papyrus hope to have a really good christmas this year and they Invite Undyne and Alphys to spend it with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senyahgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senyahgirl/gifts).



> Well this is my secret santa gift for senyahgirl, she said "It'd be awesome if it was something about Sans or Papyrus or Undyne"  
> So I choose to make a fic of sans, papyrus and undyne spending Christmas together, this is setting before the game, hopefully before a pacifist run. It follows my headcanon that Asgore is Sans friend cuz who keeps hiring him?.

'Twas 24 of December the day before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse... well not really.

“BROTHER WHY ARE YOU STILL SLACKING” As it was common for snowdin, wherever the tall skeleton was there was always a fuss about something. “I was just taking a little nap bro” said sans stretching out in the sofa “BUT YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT AGAIN BROTHER” 

“I told you that´s called sleep, also didn't I help you to put the decorations this year?”

“YES… BUT YOU BARELY MOVE, YOU JUST HANG UP EVERYTHING WITH MAGIC AND YOU HANGED A POOR FROGGIT UPON THE DOR”

“That was a mistle-toad”

“OH MY GOD!! YOU KNOW WHAT CONTINUE WITH YOUR SLACKING I´LL CARRY ON WITH THE PREPARATIONS FOR TODAY” said Papyrus leaving to the kitchen “Come on Papyrus that wasn't so bad” Sans stand up from the sofa before Papyrus enter the kitchen  
“IT WAS WORSE THAT THE LAST YEAR, AND YOU PUT ALL THE PEPPER WE HAVED IN THE CHRISTMAS CARDS”

“I just wanted to give everyone a seasoned greeting”

“UGH ENOUGH!!” he entered the kitchen, Sans right away follow him “Come on bro, you laughed at that one, lighten up it's christmas eve” Papyrus run around the kitchen grabbing stuff to make the diner “YEAH AND UNDYNE, AND MAYBE DOCTOR ALPHYS, ARE COMING TO DINE TODAY. IF I IMPRESS THEM MY CHANCES TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD ARE GOING TO GROW” he come even more frantic with every word “I don't think that your future in the royal guard depend on this diner and weren't you already training with Undyne” Papyrus stop after hearing that “YES!! BUT SHE FOCUS MORE ON THE COOKING LESSONS THAN ON THE ROYAL GUARD DUTIES”

“Have patience brother, I'm sure Undyne have a plan or something”

“MAYBE… YEAH MAYBE IT´S A TEST IF I CAN MASTER THE COOKING LESSONS I CAN MASTER ANYTHING NYE HE HE” 

“Ha ha If you think so bro”

“COME ON SANS ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME SET THE TABLE??”

“Ok”

With that papyrus start making the diner and Sans help setting the table and looking things in the kitchen at times.

 

The preparation were ready, the table was set and the only socks lying around where the christmas ones then loud pounding come of the door “I think they are here” said Sans that was in the kitchen checking that nothing that´s not supposed to be on fire stay like that, “I´M COMING” Shout Papyrus running to the door, he open it to find only Undyne carrying 5 gift boxes and wearing an ugly christmas sweater 

“HELLO UNDYNE, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!, DIDN'T YOU INVITE DR ALPHYS TO OUR DINNER??”

“Hello and merry christmas to you Papyrus, and yes I invite her, but she say that she can't come because she have and important project to do” said Undyne having a strong urge to punch papyrus in the face, but she was going to be a good guest and don't say or do anything too harsh.

“BUT I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A DINNER FULL OF PERSONS LIKE THOSE ON THE HUMANS MOVIES, LAST YEAR IT WAS ONLY SANS AND ME” said papyrus a little disappointed, Sans come closer to the door to comfort him “Don't worry bro, now we have one more, I sure that next year, we are going to have a christmas like that” said sans getting more close to the door then he notice the presents that Undyne was carrying “Why so many” said pointing at the gifts “I just bought one for you and one for Papyrus, the other are from Alphys she give them to me when I went to ask her to come, one for each one of us”

“THAT'S GREAT COME AND PUT THEM UNDER THE TREE, THEN WE CAN GO TO THE CENTER OF THE TOWN” the brothers move aside an Undyne do as she was told “Can you explain again why snowdin people do that?and why we have to go” asked Undyne with a little annoyance “well you know snowdin is a small town so people are really close to each other” Papyrus interrupt Sans explanation “AND IT´S THE FIRST PLACE THAT SANTA VISIT, THAT´S A GOOD REASON TO MAKE A BIG REUNION” shout a very excited “yeah and last year nobody know us, but I'm sure this year we´re going to get presents aside for santa's” said sans a little les excited “well I still think that is weird buy presents for other people of the town, put all under a tree in the center of the town and everyone meet there to take the ones that are for you” 

“It´s more than that, I think is because snowdin is more united than others parts of the underground” Sans seemed to be a little depressed after said that “AND IT'S THE FIRST PLACE THAT SANTA VISIT” with that Sans begin to smile a little “Ok ok, let's go before we get late” Undyne realize that it was better to go with this for the well being of the skeletons, she would break Papyrus heart if she told him that that Santa was just Asgore in a costume and Papyrus told her that Sans seemed to be more happy since they move to snowdin.

The walk to the town center was really fast, it was really a small town after all, “Santa” was next to the tree ready to hand out the gifts and the monsters were starting to gather all around. In a few minutes almost everyone was there, some monsters greet sans and papyrus when they pass close.

“Merry christmas everyone!! Well I think It's time to star” santa said while he take out a list, he read aloud a name, the monster approach to search their presents under the tree, Santa gives them another and then it´s turn to the next monster, everyone wait patiently for their turns and when they got their presents wait for everyone else to get theirs. After a few minutes it was papyrus turn “Papyrus” Santa said and then papyrus run to the tree, hug Santa and then look for his gifts under the tree, he got 10 then return to Santa “You were a really good monster this year Papyrus so there is my gift for you” he give Papyrus another gift “WOWIE! THANK YOU SANTA I ALWAYS DO MY BEST” Papyrus walk very happy to Undyne and his brother.

“Sans” Santa said an Sans walk a little uncertain, when he reach the goat monster he look at his brother that was very excited talking to Undyne then he return to Santa “You know you didn't have to give him anything I put a bunch of gifts in the tree to him from Santa, and you don't have to give me anything neither I know that the capital is overcrowded and you still have to give gifts there” said a very serious Sans to Asgore “I know that, but you know that most of the gifts come of the dump and this year the trash that fall have increased too. Also what kind of monster I would be if I don´t give my friends a present? Come on search for your gifts” Sans give a little grin and approach to the tree, he found 5 gifts for him he start to smile and return to Asgore “Here take this, and remember that there are people that care about you” with a sincere and big smile Sans take the gift from Asgore “Really thank you for everything” Asgore just smile him back and with that Sans return to his brother.

All the people of snowdin that where there get their gifts and everyone was already going to their homes, when they were about to go Santa aproach Undyne “I didn't know that you was going to be here, I think leaving this in your home but here take it now” he ofer Undyne a gift box and she took it “Thanks old man” she said “You're welcome, I hope you three have a merry christmas and a happy new year, now I must go to give the rest of the presents” after said that they continue their pats. 

 

At the home of the skeleton after leaving the presents under the tree they proceed to diner, of course it was the special holiday spaghetti of the great Papyrus, It wasn't that bad it really was the best thing that Papyrus make this year. 

“ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU DON'T WANT MORE” said papyrus while he begging to pick up the dishes “Yeah I'm full” ”I don't have the stomach for more” answer Undyne and Sans “OK I WILL CLEAN THE KITCHEN YOU GO TO THE COUCH AND SE TV OR SOMETHING, AND I WILL LET THAT PUN PASS JUST BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS BROTHER” Sans and undyne proceed to sit on the couch and do nothing till Papyrus finished the cleaning.

“WELL WE SHOULD OPEN THE GIFTS, NOT?” asked Papyrus getting close to the christmas tree “but we are not supposed to open them tomorrow?” asked sans a little confused “Come on we should open them whenever we want, after all this started as a ridiculous apologising to a monster then we mixed it with the human stuff and now everyone invent their own traditions, like snowdin does” Undyne ranted a little angry “He he, so let's open the gifts” said sans and then the three of them sit on the ground near the tree.

“I open mines first” said Undyne and continue went she said that they were going to argue “I only got four and I'm the guest” when nobody said anything more she proceed to open the first gif “I´m opening the Papyrus one first” she open it to find a bone “I KNOW YOU LIKE THOSE” said Papyrus enthusiastically “Thankyou” she said and continue with the next, trying to not disappoint Papyrus. Now she was opening Sans gift she was expecting some kind of joke but she found just an eye patch “I suppose this would be useful” she said aloud “He, you're welcome” said Sans in a happy tone. Asgore give her a book that she didn't ever read the title of, then she open the gift from Alphys and it was cream for her scales she like it and was going to use it every day.

“NOW IT'S MY TURN” shout Papyrus and start organizing his gifts he got one from Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Grilby, the dogs and Grillby´s regulars, the bunnies from the shop and in, ice wolf, the grizzly bear and he got six that said that were from santa. He first open the gifts from santa and all were super cool robot figurines “YEY SANTA REALLY KNOWS WHAT I WANTED” he was supper happy, he continue to open the gifts, a cooking pot from grillby, a skateboard from the dogs and the bar regulars, a blanket from the bunnies, a pair of sunglasses from ice wolf and a book with sleeptime stories from the bear “WOWIE I DIDN'T THINK THAT THE PEOPLE IN SNOWDIN WILL KNOW WHAT I LIKE, THEY REALLY CARE ABOUT ME” said papyrus after seen all that he receive from people that he barely talk to “Of course bro they are really good people and they know that you are great I bet next year you are going to have a lot more of gifts” 

Papyrus proceed to open the gift from Alphys and it was a book about puzzles then he open Undyne Gift, it was a kind of flag with a cranium and bones “THIS IS AMAZING, THANK YOU UNDYNE AND GIVE DR ALPHYS TANKS FOR ME, YOU ARE REALLY GOOD FRIENDS” Papyrus said while hugging undyne “Yeah don't worry punk” Papyrus open the last gift that was from his brother it was a cellphone “WASN'T THIS EXPENSIVE?” asked Papyrus a little worried “Well not really, what you don't like it?” Sans started to get sad “WHAT THAT'S NOT, I LOVE IT THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU” Papyrus hugh sans very tight and start to shake him.

When the hugh ended and sans feel less dizzy he opened his gifts, he received gifts from the same people that papyrus but just one from Santa. Grillby give him a bottle of ketchup and sans start to laugh a lot “It's an inside joke” he explain and continue, the dogs and the regulars give him a trombone, the bunnies another blanked, ice wolf also give him sunglasses and the bear give him a book of snowdin history. Sans test the trombone a little then continue to open the gift from Santa a bunch of joke books and quantum physics books “Yes santa knows what to give to us” said sans with a weird smile so Undyne and Papyrus decide to not comment anything while sans continue with the other gifts from Alphys a bunch of CD's of an old anime that he like to watch a lot and Undyne a pair of socks with bones drawings “Thank You Undyne” said sans “Sorry I didn't know what to give you and the only thing that Papyrus keep mentioning are your socks haha” explain undyne giving a nervous laugh at the end “No I really like them, they have a nice pattern, also give Alphys thanks from me when you see her, it's nice having people like you being our friends” said Sans with a really sincere smile but his eyes were a little sad looking “It´s nothing, better open the next gifts it's the last”

Sans open his last gift the one from Papyrus it was a blue hoodie “Wow papyrus thank you, but how?”asked Sans “I NOTICE WHEN WE WERE AT THE STORE THAT YOU KEEP LOOKING AT IT BUT I DIDN´T KNOW WHY YOU JUST BUY IT FOR YOU SO  
I SAVE SOME GOLD THILL I HAVE ENOUGH TO BUY IT, I WAS JUST LUCKY THAT ANYBODY ELSE DIDN'T BUY IT BEFORE” Sans put on the hoodie and then hugh Papyrus “Thankyou brother this is the best gift”

“OH NO IT DOESN´T” said Papyrus hugging sans back “It is” “IT ISN´T”“It is” “IT ISN´T”“It is” “IT ISN´T”“It is” “IT ISN´T”

“Enough” Undyne interrupt them “Let's just watch something in the tv then sleep on the floor”

That was how the rest of the evening go and until that they that was one of the best christmas that the brothers have.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, please leave comments and/or kudos n_n /
> 
> English isn't my mother language, so if you see an error please tell me so I can change it ASAP


End file.
